05968
}} is the 5,970th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 11 July, 2011. Written by LINTON CHISWICK Directed by TIM O'MARA Plot Part One At Mill Cottage, Carl hears a knock at the door and shouts up to Jimmy who stirs in bed, looking worse for wear. Carl lets a nervous Nicola in, and Jimmy sees Gennie in bed next to him. He checks under the covers to see if he's clothed, and looked around, panicked at what to do. At Farrers Cottage, David makes fun of Alicia's passport photo, and Alicia's worried that Jacob's mad with her for going to Spain without him. Leyla assures her he'll be fine. At Mill Cottage, Jimmy's frantically trying to get changed and Gennie complains she's desperate for a wee but Jimmy won't let her out. They're both hungover and wondering what happened. Jimmy comes downstairs and joins Nicola who tells him he can spend some time with Angelica. Gennie creeps on the landing and Jimmy's distracted knowing Gennie's upstairs. At Dale View, Andy warns Alex and Victoria they can't have any parties while he's in Spain. Alicia sticks up for them. In Café Main Street, Roz picks up muffins for the factory girls, and Bob's pleased to see Hazel. Bob's worried about her. At Mill Cottage, Nicola wants to talk further about Angelica, and Jimmy tells her he has something to be getting on with. Gennie creeps down the stairs but Carl spots her. Nicola is disgusted and jumps to conclusions. Jimmy begs her to hear him out and Carl's amused. In the factory, Gennie comes in late looking bedraggled, Lisa makes fun of her. Laurel asks to speak to [Sharma|Nikhil - she's realised that Holly didn't take her money because she'd given it to Gabby for a school trip and forgotten. Nikhil looks sick. Part Two In the Woolpack, Debbie and Chas talk about Cain being on holiday, and comment on Charity's power dressing. Charity tells Chas she's looking at property projects to use her barn conversion commission on. At the shop, Leyla asks Debbie to bring Sarah round for tea with Jacob as a treat. Alicia approaches and is suspicious of her intentions, warning Leyla to watch it. In the factory office, Nikhil wonders why Gennie was late and comments about her drinking with Jimmy. Moody Holly comes in to see Nikhil and won't listen to Laurel. In the shop, Leyla lists all the fun things she's going to do with Jacob, trying to get him excited, and David's sarcastic at how she'll manage everything. She uses Alicia's name instead of 'mum' when talking to Jacob, and it doesn't go unnoticed by David. Packing up the taxi, Andy makes fun of Alicia's passport photo, and Debbie and Sarah come to wave them off. Jacob gives his mum a picture he's drawn, and Alicia gives Jacob £50 credit for his mobile so he can contact her, but Jacob's full of their plan for going to Skegness. In the factory, Holly's protesting being unjustly fired and expects an apology. Nikhil apologises and gives Holly her job back. Laurel is grateful it's sorted. Bob's brought Hazel some lemon meringue, but she doesn't want him to come inside Dale Head. Nikhil wants the bad atmosphere to stop, and Gennie apologises. Jimmy's outside the factory to see Gennie and they discuss hangovers. They clarify that nothing happened between them and Gennie hopes he didn't get into too much trouble. In the pub, Laurel talks to Chas about feeling terrible about Holly, and they look at miserable Nicola. Laurel goes over to her and Nicola tells her that Jimmy's moved on - to Gennie. At Holdgate Farm, Jai talks to Charity about Nikhil's problems with the staff. Charity tells him she's been looking at some new projects, but Jai's found a way to get the money back. Victoria's come into the shop to buy pizzas for her and Alex, and Jacob tries to call his mum. Leyla tells him she'll look after his phone for him so he doesn't use all his credit. David goes to join Jacob upstairs and Leyla hides the phone in a cupboard, looking guilty. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday